


Kiss Kiss

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Cute Okumura Eiji, Kissing, M/M, Oni-chan, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Thanks for the kudos!!!!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 27





	Kiss Kiss

Shorter chuckled amused, seeing his best friend in such difficulty: all the fault of a pair of very sweet brown eyes.  
"Eiji but ..."  
"Just one, oni-chaan!"  
"No!"  
"Please, oni-chan"  
"I bet a hundred dollars that you do it, no problem, Eiji," Shorter said, putting a note on the table.  
Ash gave him a dirty look. "Fuck you"  
"You are bad, oni-chan," said Eiji, tilting his head to the side. He was a bit tipsy, because he had eaten some liqueur chocolates.  
"No"  
Ash swallowed empty, it would have been his death if the boy kept calling him this way or perhaps because he had his arms tightly tied around his neck.  
"But you know I love you, onichan," Eiji prayed.  
Ash's face turned red.  
If he said this ... but ...  
Shorter pressed a hand to his face so as not to burst out laughing.  
"Hey ..."  
Poor Lynx had no time to say anything else than that Eiji's mouth was against hers.  
Ash felt his head spin when he felt the taste of liquor on his lips.  
Eiji knew about Sherry.  
The kiss lasted a few seconds.  
"I kissed onichan!" Eiji exclaimed smiling  
"Wow, what a kiss!" Shorter said with a big smile. "And I won!"  
Ash was even more red than before, metidulating the most heinous revenge against Shorter, but revenge is known is a dish that should be served cold.  
"Shut that beak, pay me this one"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos!!!!


End file.
